youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast *Belle-Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *The Beast-Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Prince Adam-Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Gaston-Jack in the Box (Fantasia 2000) *Lumiere-Jaq (Cinderella) *Lumiere (Human)-Tigger (Pooh) *Cogsworth-Gus (Cinderella) *Cogsworth (Human)-Winnie the Pooh *Mrs. Potts-Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Potts (Human)-Kanga (Pooh) *Chip-Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Chip (Human)-Roo (Pooh) *Fifi the Feather Duster-Mary Mouse (Cinderella) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human)-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Wardrobe-Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sultan the Footstool-Bruno (Cinderella) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Buster (Winnie the Pooh) *The Stove-Basil(The Great Mouse Detective) *The Hat Stand-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *LeFou-Smitty (Dumbo) *The Baker-Dodger (Oliver & Company) *The Bookseller-Southern Wolf (Droopy) *The Bimbettes-Wendy (Peter Pan), Jenny (Oliver and Company) and Penny (The Rescuers) *Maurice-Sylvester with Tweety as an extra (Looney Tunes) *Phillippe-Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Monsieur D'Arque-Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Peddler Woman-Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Enchantress-The Blue Fariy (Pinocchio) *The Wolves-Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Objects in Be Our Guest, Human Again and The Mob song played by-Mice (Cinderella), Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) and Rat (Ratatouille) Chapters: #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 01 - The Prologue #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 02 - "Ballerina" #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 03 - Ballerina meets Jack in the Box #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 04 - Sylvester and Tweety Invention #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 05 - Sylvester and Tweety Gets Lost #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 06 - Sylvester and Tweety Comes Upon A Castle #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 07 - Jack in the Box Propose to Ballerina #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 08 - Ballerina Arrives at The Castle #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 09 - Ballerina's New Home #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 10 - "Jack in the Box" #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 11 - Ballerina meets Mrs. Judson, Dormouse and Mama Mousekewitz #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 12 - Ballerina is Being Difficult #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 13 - Ballerina Leaves Her Room / Meeting Jaq and Gus #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Ballerina Finds The Magic Rose #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 16 - Ballerina Runs Off/Bongo Fights The Pink Elephants #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 17 - Jack in the Box Plans A Scheme with Prince John #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 18 - Something Special For Ballerina ("Something There") #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 21 - Bongo Set Ballerina Free #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 22 - Jack in the Box's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 24 - Bongo vs. Jack in the Box #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 25 - Transformation #"Beauty and the Bear (PierrickCanalFamille)" Part 26 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:PierrickCanalFamille